Phoenix
Phoenixes (凰,Ōtori) Appearance & Description Phoenixes look like giant eagles/falcons with long peacock like tail feathers. They also seem to be made of the elements and their colors depend on the element. In terms of power they seem to radiate magical energy as if they are made from it, they easily dwarf the powers of man and most other magical creatures. Powers & Abilities *'Flight': A trait shared among all Phoenixes is the ability to fly. *'Long Life Span': Much like dragons a phoenix is able to live of hundreds of years at a time. *'Rebirth': When a phoenix is near the end of its life or is near a near death state, the phoenix is able to overload its magic. This causes it to burst into its element, thus destroying it current form. From this point a new phoenix is brought to life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. This new phoenix will often retain the memories and magical abilities of its predecessor, but will often have a different personality. *'Healing Blood': A second trait among phoenixes is that their blood is capable of healing any wound and curing nearly any disease. In addition to this, the feathers a phoenix is know to fetch a high price. As they are rumored to be able to bring back to the dead. *'Avatar Magic': is magic that allows a phoenix to ability to hide/seal their presence into a human form. *'Slayer Exiling:''' If a slayer has gone rogue and started attacking regular non feral phoenixes a phoenix of similar elemental alignment can remove their slayer magic effectively demoting them to a regular mage. The exiles are then known as "The Sinned" among other phoenixes. Kill a feral Phoenix Killing a phoenix is as difficult as killing a dragon. Though for normal mages and humans it just dies and is reborn later in life. For a Phoenix Slayer something else happens they have 4 options to do for this situation. #Firstly a Phoenix slayer could absorb the soul and replace that phoenix gaining the full power of a phoenix and taking the form of one. #They can absorb a portion of the soul gaining immortality and power, they also gain some new unique abilities such as shapeshifting or using the forbidden spells without risk. #They can let the soul pass on allowing the phoenix to be reborn. #They can destroy the soul forever killing the phoenix (This is forbidden among phoenixes and will result in any Phoenix Slayers in hunting the renegade down). Though these choice and killing a phoenix is only to be preformed on a feral phoenix. Trivia * While not typically done, phoenixes are able to reproduce with one another. Stated by Adamantia and later confirmed by Freyja. When two phoenixes mate, it is more like a beautiful dance in the sky. Once complete, the two phoenixes will both fly to a location, where the female will lay eggs and the male will protect the female and eggs until they have. **In addition, as confirmed by Freyja, if a phoenixes achieves a human form. They are able to mate with humans or begins with similar make-up. Category:Magical creatures Category:Races